A locking clasp for an electrical connector is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,121,583, and from Japanese Patent Publication No. 52-107385, published Aug. 16, 1977. The known locking clasp is retained in a housing that receives the connector for interlocking engagement with the locking clasp. The locking clasp has opposed resilient springs that are resiliently biased to move toward each other to register in a slot on the exterior of the connector and to clamp the connector.
An electrical connector for mounting on a PCB is disclosed in pending U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 748,264, filed June 24, 1985. The known connector includes an electrical contact projecting from a conductive shell of the connector for insertion into an aperture of a PCB. The contact is assembled with the shell prior to assembly of the shell in the connector. The contact is inserted in a recess of the conductive shell and is retained by partial collapse of the shell onto the contact.